House s Hope
by Sarihuddy
Summary: House move on, hes living in Miami now, working there, knowing new people there... but one day everthing change, and now he is in bad sheets. Even that he never lost the Hope to see her again.
1. Hi Cuddy

House was looking outside of the window, thinking about everything what was going on in his life. He got out of jail and decide to leave the state of New Jersey. He went south to Florida, he find the perfect boss, she loved is work and decide to open a diagnostic wing on her hospital Miami Teaching Hospital.

House was also giving classes to the young doctors to be, he hated but it was until he found three more member, now he only got one, Thirteen.

As soon he calls her she said yes right away, it's been a year and half since he got to Miami, three since he left jail and four since he last saw Lisa Cuddy.

Now he was in a bad situation, he had an accident on is bike, and cracked is head once again, just more dangerous then the other time, this time the fracture was bigger and it was putting is brain in a serious danger.

He could get a partial blindness or memory lost, he was scared and lonely in his mind, the surgery was danger, but the only think he hoped was to see her one last time.

So he called her.

"Lisa Cuddy, who I am speaking?" she answer even without knowing the number.

"Hi Cuddy" House said with a soft voice.

"House?!" she was speechless.

Like? Continue? Review please


	2. Come see me?

She froze, her voice got stuck and her body got numb. After 4 years Lisa Cuddy was listening that voice again, the voice of her ex-employee, ex-lover, ex-friend. The man who ruined her life who made her leave Princeton for a year to restart her life, and come back to her hospital.

After a moment she answers.

"Why are you calling me House?" she starts to feel anger inside of her.

"Listen do not hang up, please. I need to talk with you" he was trying to convince her not to hang up. His voice show traces of fear, fear from the answer he was about to listen.

"Ok, start talking"

"Thanks Cuddy, I'm going to be fast" he was relieved, his voice was calm, soft.

She got that, the calm in his voice. She could hear it, Lisa Cuddy know him.

"I don´t know if you know, but I'm living in Miami for about 4 years, I'm working at the hospital the Miami Teaching Hospital."

"No I didn´t know. But I bet it's not that you want to tell me" said Cuddy.

"No. Cuddy last week, I had an accident with my bike, a drunk driver crash in to me and another car" His voice still soft and calm.

"Oh, are you ok?" now she was getting worried even if she didn't want to show that concern.

"No Cuddy I`m not, remember that fracture on my skull that I had on the bus accident?"

"Yes, of course I remember."

"Well I got a new one, in the same spot, but worse this time. The docs said I have to have surgery soon as possible. But as every skull surgery it´s danger. I can become blind or with memory lost."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" now she was full of fear for the man that she loved.

"Yes Cuddy I ´am, that's why I call you. I need a favor from you " said House.

"Favor? What kind of favor?

"Cuddy, I know what I did to you and I'm really sorry for that, but you are the only person I trust. I trust you more than ever, so I want you to ask you if you can come to Miami to assist my surgery."

House finally said but with a bit of fear in his voice and also scary that she would deny.

"House, I …I don't know if I can go. Rachel is sick and I don't want to leave her alone here" Cuddy said but, the remorse starts filling her.

"Oh, ok. That´s ok. May I ask what she has?"

"She has flu, but you know how kids are. They don't want to go to school, they just want to be home seeing movies all day" cuddy is starting to feel better as speaking about Rachel.

"Yeah" House laugh being more relax as the conversation continues. "I understand Cuddy. In fact, I never thought you would speak with me again"

"Me too, but you know, for more bad this you have done to me I … I have never forgotten you" she said to the man that even not telling, in her head and heart, she still loves.

"Cuddy I'm really sorry for everything and I was hoping to see you one last time, if everything goes wrong" his sad voice come to the top.

"Listen I'm sure it's going to be all right"

"Well I hope so, thank you Cuddy. I really appreciate talk to you" He was getting emotional.

"Me too House, bye and good luck" said Cuddy with a small voice.

"Give Rachel a kiss for me. I hope to see you again anytime soon"

"Bye House"

And House got sad, but he had listened the voice of the love of his life, and for that the call was worth it. Cuddy feel something wet on her face, and realizes that she was crying after what been said that she would never would talk him, or acknowledge his existence. And there was she talking with him, Gregory House. After a moment she thought about what he said, only trusting her like he did other times, but now was different, he had nobody there to support him.

I'm sorry but I'm from Portugal, but I write in English but I have to translate to make sure if everything is all right, I'm doing my best


	3. Going or not going?

Mike Ramsay was a doctor in Miami Teaching Hospital. He is also the best friend of Gregory House, not for 4 years, but over 20. They both studied at Hopkins.

He was going to visit his buddy. He passed the glass doors and saw his friend looking outside the window, his face serene, like he was thinking on something. House had a huge medical dressing around his head.

The fracture was bad, the bone had to be operated on his brain would swell and will be even worse. The surgery was marked for the day after tomorrow, now he is receiving a treatment to lower the small swelling in his brain.

Mike went inside in the room, he went close to the bed and sat on the chair near House. Finally House turns to the side, to acknowledge his friend presence.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" said Mike

"I´m full of morphine, it feels good for now." He said to his friend with a little smirk on his lips.

Mike gives a small laugh, but then remembered that house had said that he was going to call Lisa Cuddy.

"Oh I just remember, did you call Cuddy?"

"Yes I did" his voice show some sadness.

"And? What did she said?"

"She said that she couldn't come, her daughter is sick and she didn´t want to leave her alone" said House.

"I´m sorry House, I know that you wanted her to be here with you"

"Just was hoping to see her one last time. And the thought that I can go blind gave me more strength to make the call, so I could have her here. Near me"

"Listen everything is going to be all right"

"We don't know that"

"It's going to be ok. Listen I need to go, I have a plain to catch, meeting in New Orleans." He looked bored. "Conference about medical reasons or something"

"Thank god I'm in a hospital bed, or I would be your companion" adding with a funny laugh .

"That would be funnier, I have to go… see you next week House"

"Yeah, I hope so"

Back in Princeton…

Cuddy was in her office, finishing some paperwork. Her thoughts were on House words "I trust you…" a tear treat to fall but she controls it. She looks up and saw Wilson coming to her office door and waved for him to enter.

"Hi" said Wilson while entering Cuddy´s office

"Hi Wilson, how are you?"

"I'm ok, you?"

"I'm fine" she stay silence for a minute and never realize that Wilson was calling her for attention.

"Cuddy? Are you listening me?"

"Yes Wilson I´m. What you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"Yes, Wilson I'm ok"

"Really? Because I'm having a feeling that you´re not fine. What's up?

Cuddy it's really starting to fail on her cover, and decides to tell Wilson about House and his phone call.

"House called me" she said so fast and full of emotion that Wilson almost faints.

"WHAT? House phoned you? But… but, did he said where he was? Is he ok?"

"Is working in Miami, on the Teaching Hospital, no Wilson is not ok, he got a accident on his bike." Cuddy told Wilson the full conversation, at the end of it Wilson was speechless.

"And you're not going there? But Cuddy! He called you, to be there with him, even after what he did to you, he also already paid for what he did. Come on Cuddy, give to him one more chance and go to him"

"I don't know Wilson, it's hard to forget what he did to me, and besides Rachel is sick, I don't want to leave her"

"Listen I can take care of Rachel, so you can go there. Please Lisa he called YOU, he could call me but he didn't, he trust you more than anyone."

Cuddy was starting to think about Wilson proposal, she want to go there, she wants to be there with him.

"Ok Wilson, I'm going there"

"You´re not going to regret that" Wilson left her office with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I hope so" Cuddy said to herself.

Rewiew :D


End file.
